Wreck-It Ralph Double Trouble
by Sticky Wipplesnit
Summary: What if have another curious character in WIR? Someone who wants to help Vanellope? Who want take King Candy off the throne? Someone with a forgotten past and a big secret? She are Sunny Sodaspirit, a.k.a Vanillary Von Schweetz, and this are her Revolution Day. Remake of the movie with a few twists and adtional scenes. First fic of the series. (AUTHOR ON VACATION)
1. Prolog: Revolution

_**Double Trouble: Prologue**_

The Arcade was still open ... but not all of the racers were in the race. Sunny Sodaspirit, a soda-themed girl with short, blonde hair and blue eyes, was absent. She was wearing a yellow jacket with white shirt underneath, marked with a sun on the front, with a white skirt, yellow and white stripped stockings, brown boots, and a white bottle-cap hat, and had just arrived at the palace of Sugar Rush. There, she was barred by the Oreo guards. "Halt! Who goes there?"

"Sunny Sodaspirit. I came here yesterday and forgot my sketchbook, so I'm just here to pick up," she replied with an innocent smile.

"Hm ... your visit yesterday confers. Take your time, but do not take too long."

"Don't worry, you can leave. I'm not going very far."

Everyone trusted her so easily! Things could not be going better. Sunny entered the palace and carefully closed the door behind her. "All right. I'm inside," she whispered to herself, but then again, this was the easiest step. She couldn't believe how many years it had taken to make, to even _think,_ up the plan. "Tomorrow will be a new day!" she muttered triumphantly, finally reaching the secret code room, the only place forbidden to the racers.

She rolled up the sleeve of her yellow jacket, revealing the password scrawled on her arm, and quickly typed it in to open the door. She had so much work to do, steal everything from King Candy. Sunny took a deep breath and entered the room. It was pretty dangerous, but she was willing to do anything this afternoon. "Enough of lies. Enough of glitches. Enough of disguises. And especially, enough of the crazy king. Welcome ... to Sugar Rush Revolution!"

She laughed mischievously and began to change her code. When finished, she had now completely changed her appearance. She left the room and locked it, and in her code box, instead of _Sunny Sodasprite,_ now read the name ... _Vanillary Von Schweetz._

Taking some paraphernalia items that she had the whim to include her in code change, she left the palace through a window in the throne room and ran to Candy Cane Forest. "Step one: Find the Glitch!" she determined victoriously.


	2. The Spaceship

Vanellope was just walking through the Candy Cane Forest, thinking of a way to get a coin for the race. She needed a good plan, and she had already built a kart to race with. "Vanellope!" an unexpected voice called.

Frightened, she ran, and the person ran after her. But whoever was chasing was as fast as she was, making _that_ a tough race to win. Curiosity made her look back, when she tripped on a Jawbreaker stone and fell into a chocolate puddle with a splash. "Are you okay?" the voice asked, and Vanellope looked up to face a pretty girl, who looked a bit like her.

The girl's black hair, covered in candy, was fashioned into a long braid. She wore a simple white shirt under a teal jacket, with a brown miniskirt, teal pants with white side strips, black boots, white gloves, and black racer glasses over her forehead. "I am," Vanellope replied, without accepting the hand the girl held out to her, standing up.

She had never seen _this_ girl before. Or rather, now, but she remembered seeing her always watching from afar, but appeared to vanish whenever Vanellope tried to get a better look. "Look! What's that?!" Vanellope pointed upward, distracting the girl before running off in the opposite direction and climbing up a tree, where she hoped the strange girl wouldn't follow her.

From there, she could very well observe another person departing in the direction she had pointed to, the edge of the cliff, when a large space-ship crashed dow suddenly, the new girl narrowly escaping being hit and vanishing. She saw something fly out of the ship in a blur of black, but before she could get a good look, it crashed into the tree she was perched on and fell into the swamp, sinking down into the taffy. Probably drowned. Then she noticed a large, muscular man approaching the tree where she was, dressed in a red shirt and overalls. He crossed the sugar-plums in the taffy pond and began to climb up the tree hurriedly. Only when he passed her by without noticing, Vanellope called out, "Hi, Mister!"

He panicked, falling down the tree and nearly into the taffy pond. "Hello!" she called again.

"Oh, hey, kid! Ya scared me ... nearly soiled myself," he answered.

"What's your name?" Vanellope asked curiously.

"Uh, Ralph. Wreck-It Ralph."

"You're not from here, are you?"

She had never seen him before either, and she was almost certain that he had come on the ship that she had seen crash just a minute ago. He looked at her. "What? Well, no. I mean, I'm not _from_ this area, right. I'm just ... doing some work."

"What kind of work?" Work? At the top of a tree? What a strange thing to do ...

"Candy-tree trimming, you might wanna stand back ... in fact, this whole area's closed while we're trimming."

"Who's we?" she asked somewhat suspiciously.

She hadn't seen anyone else there besides her, him, and the weird girl. "The candy-tree department."

"Oh. Where's everybody else?"

"Uh, it's just me today ... so ..."

"So, what, you meant like the _royal_ we?"

"Yup! That's right ..."

There was something very wrong with that story. Vanellope watched him continue to climb and jumped over to the top of a branch, hanging upside by her legs.  
"Hey! Are you a hobo?" she asked, amused.

It seemed like a good, logical explanation. He didn't seem to think so, though. "... No. I am not a hobo. But I _am_ busy, so just ... go home."

Go home? If only she had a home to go to, it would be nice to go there, eat something, relax and forget about everything. "What was that? Didn't hear you, your breath is so bad it made my ears numb!" she joked.

"Look, I'm trying to be nice–" Ralph replied, beginning to get angry, but Vanellope could care less.

"I'm trying to be nice!" she mimicked.

"... You're mimicking me."

"You're mimicking me!" she continued.

"Okay. That was rude, and this conversation is over!" Ralph answered, going up.

"... And this conversation is over!" she continued to mimick him.

Then she spun upward, back right-side up. "Uh, I wouldn't grab that branch if I were you ..." she warned, checking her nails.

Department of trees. _Okay._ She had never heard of it, or that candy-trees needed to be pruned, but trees certainly knew better than Ralph. "I'm from the candy-tree department, I know what I'm s–"

"It's a double-stripe," she completed.

Ralph grabbed the branch on which Vanellope had warned him of, and the branch flashed before it disappeared. Luckily, he managed to cling onto another branch before he would've fallen into the swamp below. "... Double-stripes _break,_ ya _doy!"_ Vanellope snickered, before noticing something. "Hey, why are your hands so freakishly _big?"_ she asked, pointing.

"Uh, I dunno. Why are _you_ so freakishly _annoying?"_ Ralph returned, partly angry partly annoyed.

"Well, why are you so freakishly ..." she found a new fun game and tried to think up a good answer, when she noticed a golden glow at the top of the tree.

She could not believe what I was seeing. A golden coin, hanging from a blue ribbon! "Sweet mother of monkey-milk, a gold coin!" Vanellope stood up excitedly.

"Forget it! That's mine!" Ralph yelled at her.

"Race you for it!" she challenged him, starting to jump through the branches, aware that Ralph was chasing her but again, not caring.

"The winner!" she declared happly when she was the first to reach the top.

"Hey, give it back!" Ralph ordered angrily, grabbing for it.

They began to descend in a battle for possession of the coin, which Vanellope also won. Ralph just hung tightly ontp one of the lower branches of the tree. "P-Please give it back ..." he asked, panting, as Vanellope returned to the shore.

Ralph sighed. "You see ... I'm not from the candy-tree department."

_"Lying_ ... to a _child._ Shame on you, Ralph," she smirked.

She didn't care, she had what he wanted. Not to mention that she already knew that in the first place. "B-But I'm not lying about my medal! It's my medal! It's my ticket to a better life!" he explained.

"Yeah, but now it's m-m-mi-in-n-n-e!" she replied, begining to glitch.

He stared at her in shock. "What the ...?"

Vanellope finally managed to control herself. She didn't like that feeling. "See ya, chum!" she yelled and skipped away, swinging the coin excitedly.

"I'll find you!" Ralph threatened.

"Double-stripe!" Vanellope shouted back, and the next moment, the branch that Ralph was holding onto flickered and disappeared, dropping him into the taffy swamp beneath.

She continued on, cheerful as she ran back to her hideout to get her kart ready for the race.

* * *

Valery stood and stared at the ship that had nearly run her over. She would have regenerated, but still, she wasn't in the mood to be killed. And where had it come from? She knew the Arcade like the back of her hand, but it took a while thinking. She was still standing where she saw the ship crashed, when she spotted Vanellope with something shiny in her hand going towards the start/finish line and remembered her mission. The ship was broken anyway, it would hardly get out of there before she had enough free time to go back and take a look ...  
This time she did not dare to call the other for some reason Vanellope was afraid of her, so I just followed her closely, just waiting for the time to put your plan into action.


	3. Chaseds

Finally, Vanillary decided to intercept Vanellope before she reached the finish line. She didn't know what the girl's plan was, but since waiting didn't seem like a very good idea, she ran over and reached the other. "Vani!"

_"You_ again? Who are you?"

"Well ... you know me, but not like this. I can't say much, but I'm here to help."

"I know. Is this a trap or not? Did King Candy send you? 'Cause you have _better_ have brought reinforcements, as you won't get to stop me from racing alone," Vanellope told her, walking away angrily.

"And how do you intend to race?"

"It doesn't matter! If you want to help me, get _out_ of my way."

Vanellope ran off, and Vanillary sighed as she quietly went over to the starting line.

* * *

Vanellope sidled over to the starting line, where the other racers began to park their karts. Still a safe distance away, she examined the others. Taffyta seemed to have been the last to arrive. Where was Sunny? "Citzens ... of Sugar Rush ..." she heard Sour Bill's voice as she reached the stands and hid among them.

"Just in time," she smiled, putting on her red goggles and ducking behind the stands to pull her hood over her head.

"... All hail our rightful ruler ... King Candy," Sour Bill announced flatly.

King Candy jumped from behind the curtains with a cheerful smile. "Hello, my loyal subjects! Ha ha! Have some candy!"

He threw pieces of candy to the inhabitants of Sugar Rush. "Thank you for that _stirring_ introduction, Sour Bill!" he patted Sour Bill on the head.

"Mm hm ..." Sour Bill walked away.

Vanillary watched everything from afar, trying to locate Vanellope while she watched her colleagues, hoping nobody would notice Sunny's "absence". She finally saw Vanellope and realized that the girl had a gold coin in her hands, which made Vanillary smile, because it meant Vanellope could race too and she loved to race. She put her black goggles and her hoodie on too as she discreetly joined the other racers. "Sunny?" Sticky asked as she approached.

"Yes. Sorry I'm late."

Sticky was her _best_ friend. "What's with the clothes?"

"Only one changed look."

"You were acting weird earlier. Where were you?"

"Are you with me for the better or the worse?"

"We're best friends, you can tell me anything!"

"Now, this is a race where we pay to play – we all know this," the voice of King Candy finally got to Vanillary.

_"And you don't let us forget it ..."_ Vanellope and Vanillary murmured together, not even knowing what the other was saying.

"The fee to compete is one gold coin, from your previous winnings!"

Vanillery laughed when Swizzle winked at Sticky, and the girl smiled shyly at him. "I'll tell you later," Vanillery whispered to her friend and went to the side of Citrusella, her other best friend.

"Sun?" Citrusella asked.

"Meeting in the usual place, so we're free."

Citrusella agreed. "King Candy!" Vanillary heard the announcer exclaim when the king threw his coin into the trophy.

_"Crazy ..."_ Vanillary muttered, coughing to disguise what she said when Taffyta glared at her.

The other racers made a line to throw their coins in the trophy. Taffyta was the first one up. "Taffyta Muttonfudge!" the announcer called out her name.

Taffyta jumped up into the sky and exclaimed, "Stay sweet, everyone!"

"Stumbled across," Vanillary groaned.

She had never liked Taffyta. One by one, the racers were throwing their gold coins into the trophy, and the announcer called their names as they ran to their karts. "Crumbelina di Caramelo!"

"Good luck!" Vanillary said to both Sticky and Citrusella, passing by the friends towards the end of the line.

"Gloyd Orangeboar!"

"Adorabeezle Winterpop!"

"Citrusella Flugpucker!"

"Torvald Batterbutter!"

"Nougtsia Brumblestain!"

"Sticky Wipplesnit!"

"Minty Zaki!"

Vanellope pushed her kart next to the others, covered with a cloth so nobody would notice it, and joined at the end of the line, just behind Vanillary. "Snowanna Rainbeau!"

Vanillary pulled back her hood and smiled at Vanellope. "You _again?"_ Vanellope asked, slightly angry.

"Rancis Fluggerbutter!"

"Well, I _was_ here to help you, but when I noticed you don't need help, I came to race too."

"Jubileena Bing-Bing!"

_"Don't_ get in my way," Vanellope warned.

"Swizzle Malarkey!"

"Relax. I won't. This is your race."

It was now the turn of the girl racer just in front of the other two. "Good luck!" Vanillary told the racer.

Candlehead was another of Vanillary's best friends, but what prevented her from relying her plan to Candle too was that she was _also_ close to Taffyta, and couldn't keep secrets very well. Candlehead threw her coin in the trophy. "See you at the finish line, Sunny!" she whispered to Vanillary.

"Candlehead!" the announcer called.

Finally, it was Vanillary's turn, but when her coin fell into the trophy, the announcer called, "Sunny Sodaspirit!"

She smirked, satisfied, and ran to her kart. Vanellope looked a little puzzled. That girl was _not_ Sunny. Sunny didn't look anything like her! But she _had_ run to Sunny's kart ... what was happening? She banished those thoughts and, with a deep sigh, she kissed her coin/medal. Vanellope then threw it onto the eject platform, which threw the golden object into the air. It teetered on the edge of the throphy ... "Sour Bill, who's that last one?" Vanillary heard King Candy ask Sour Bill.

She smiled. Vanellope's coin finally fell into the trophy and vanished. It was too late for King Candy to do something to stop her. "Vanellope von Schweetz!"

"YIPPE!" Vanellope happly jumped, her goggles and hoodie falling off. "I'm in the race!" she declared, glitching for a moment.

_"Vanellope?!"_ King Candy exclaimed in panic.

Vanillary became alert, ready for any sign that represented danger to their plans and Vanellope. Taffyta pulled the cover off Vanellope's kart. "Ugh, the glitch!" she sneered.

The inhabitants of Sugar Rush screamed in panic. "Now, now, do not panic!" King Candy tried to calm everyone. "Um ... security!"

Vanillary ducked behind one of the karts, grabbing the licorice rope that formed her belt and unwinding it. "Come here, kid!" sne of the doughnut cops called to Vanellope.  
"We're not gonna hurt you, you little freak!" the other said.

Vanellope ran away from the officers, glitching with fear. Vanillary ducked behind Jubileena's kart, holding one of the rope's tips. When the cops passed between the two karts, she pulled the rope taunt and the two crashed to the ground. Vanellope ducked behind King Candy's kart. Vanillary laughed and ran to take the rope, when Taffyta arrived and shoved her to the ground, making her goggles and hoodie fall off. "What do you think _you're_ doing?" Taffyta asked, hands on her hips, furious.

Vanillary didn't answer and, gathering the rope and her goggles, she leaped to her feet and ran off. "There are _two?!"_ Taffyta and King Candy exclaimed together, seeing Vanillary without the hoodie – and she looked _extremely _similar to Vanellope.

Confused, the cops chased Vanillary. She was almost at the edge of the forest when something broke through her way. A huge, green figure emerged from the trees. "YOU!" Ralph pointed angrily at her. "Give me back my medal right now!" he demanded.

"Me?" Vanillary asked, confuse and frightened.

Who was he? Why her? What medal? Vanillary ran away from Ralph as fast as she could, past the cops, and snuck underneath the fan stalls. Ralph lifted up the stall, trying to catch her, roaring with anger. She ran to the next stall, and the next, and Ralph lifted them up one by one behind her, dropping all the fans and causing the stalls to crash to the ground. Vanillary finally went under the last and ran as fast as she could. Passing by a tower with a cupcake on top, Ralph knocked over the tower and was ready to catch the girl when the cupcake fell on top him, capturing him.

Seeing her stalker arrested, Vanillary laughed, skipping, and ran away. Hiding behind her own car, Vanillary saw one of the officers shock Ralph, and he passed out. She felt sorry for him and swore to herself that she would return to help after Vanellope won the race. "Do not worry, the monster been caught!" King Candy tried to calm everybody. "Do not worry! We will have our Random Roster Race before the Arcade opens!"

"And _I'm_ in it!" Vanellope smirked from her hiding spot.

She ran to her own kart and, jumping in, pedaled away. Vanillary looked after Vanellope, then up to the big screen.

"Let's race!" she smirked as well, and drove after Vanellope.


	4. A Fight and a Deal

Vanellope parked her hand-made kart in the junkyard to take good look at it before the race and make sure it would work right. Soon, she heard the sound of a real kart engine, and Sunny's Bright Torpedo parked next to her. The girl she'd been seeing the whole day jumped out of the driver's seat and walked up to her. "Why are you following me?" Vanellope asked.

"I dunno," Vanillary shrugged, hands in pockets. "I feel this is the right place to be. What are ya doin'?"

"Just checking my kart," Vanellope replied, getting back to work.

"Can I see?" Vanillary asked, kneeling at Vanellope's side.

She stared at the inner workings of the kart, her emotions plunging downward faster then a gum-ball in Gum-ball Gorge. There went her entire plan down the drain. Vanellope was _never_ going to win a race with that ... thing. "How could you want to win the race with this?" she asked out loud.

"This? Hold your tongue, girl, you're lookin' at the Likkity Split, the fastest kart in the game!"

Vanillary rolled her eyes. "Who do you want to fool, Vannie? We both know you won't get anywhere with it. But maybe I can give you a boost."

She raced away, then returned with some engine pieces, setting to work as Vanellope watched. After a few minutes, they heard the sound of kart engines, and the ten racers that only excluded the four recolors raced into view, parking in a circle around them. Vanillary looked at them unhappily, but Vanellope kept her smile. "Hello, fellow racers!" she greeted them cheerfully.

Vanillary face-palmed at Vanellope. How could she be so innocent after fifteen _years?_ If she was in her place she would have run away already, but she couldn't go now and leave Vanellope behind with them. "Candlehead, Taffyta, Rancis, you're all lookin' well. Come by to check out the competition, huh? Well, here it is, the Likkity Split!" she presented the car enthusiastically.

"Built it _myself,"_ she added proudly. "Fastest pedal-power this side of the Whack-A-Mole, check her out!"

She jumped into the car and started pedaling and blowing the horn, smiling at the other racers widely, waiting for a reaction. Vanillary was trying not to laugh. As much as she was there to help Vanellope, the situation _did_ look pretty ridiculous. She needed an idea, and fast. "Oh, Vanellope," Taffyta shook her head. "It's so ... you."

Candlehead and Rancis looked at each other, snickering as they also shook their heads, and Taffyta went on. "But you have to back outta the race. Yeah ..." she took a lick of her pink lollipop.

"She won't," Vanillary said before Vanellope could even open her mouth.

"And who are you? The glitch cloned herself?"

"And moreover, she stole Sunny's car!" Rancis commented angrily.

"What have you done with her?!" Candlehead asked, scared.

"Ha!" Vanillary declared, victorious. "I've got news for you, crooks. I _am_ Sunny!"

Before anyone could cross her, she brushed back her bangs, revealing a small brand on her skin that looked a bit like a teddy-bear gummie. The racers all stepped back, shocked, and Vanellope looked around in confusion. What was happening? "You're on the glitch's side now?" asked Taffyta, getting angry. "So both of you get out of the race!" she ordered, authoritarian.

"Oh, no," Vanellope replied. "No, I don't. See, I kinda payed my fee, and I'm on the board so, yeah, definitely racing," she smirked, shoving her hands in the front pocket of her hoodie. "And Sunny, or .. . whoever she is, she's racing too."

"Yeah, but King Candy said glitches _can't_ race," Taffyta flicked away her lollipop on the cocoa dust ground. "Neither traitors."

"I'm not a glit-t-tc-c-ch, Ta-af-ff-yt-t-ta," Vanellope protested as a violent glich rippled through her body. "I've ju-u-s-st got pix-xx-l-le-lexia, ok-k-k-kay?"

"King Candy is crazy!" Vanillary shouted.

Taffyta rolled her eyes at Vanillary, then looked at Vanellope. "The rules are there for a reason, Vanellope," Taffyta approached her and her kart, speaking in the kind of tone an adult would use towards a naive child. "To protect us."

"Or protect King Crazy," Vanillary muttered to herself, rolling her eyes.

"Now, say I'm you."

Taffyta jumped into Vanellope's kart. Vanillary looked at her angrily, ready to pull the blonde off there in a moment, but something, or rather someone, drew her attention to another direction. They were being watched. "I'm, in my weird little kart, and I'm driving, and I actually feel kinda cool for once. But then ... all of a sudden ... oh, no, I'm g-g-g-glitching!" she shuddered, pretending a false glitch attack and yanked hard on the steering wheel, ripping it away from the kart.

"Hey!" Vanellope yelled in alarm, glitching.

"See?" Taffyta sneered, jumping out of the kart. "You're an accident just waiting to happen!"

She threw the wheel at Vanellope, hitting her chest, and Vanellope caught it as she glitched backward. "And you," the pink racer said to Vanillary, attracting the attention of the girl back to the scene. "You're threatening us all, too!"

"Oh, no!" Jubileena suddenly exclaimed, stumbling forward. "I'm g-g-glitching too!" she smirked, whacking off the hood Vanellope's kart as she pretended to spaz out.

"I'm t-t-too!" Minty laughed, yanking a wheel off of Vanillary's kart. The other racers quickly divided in half, joining the racers in the destruction of the two karts. The two owners ran to Vanellope's kart in horror. "H-hey! Stop! You're bre-ea-aki-i-ing it!" Vanellope yelled while glitching, trying to pull away the racers.

"Leave her alone!" Vanillary shouted, heedless of her own kart, trying to keep the racers away to Vanellope's kart. She struggled with Gloyd, and Vanellope managed to pull Taffyta away, glitching and causing Taffyta's own codes to flicker and glitch wildly. Taffyta cried out in shock, spinning around to face the black-haired tomboy, and her face darkened dangerously. "I just wanna be a racer like you guys!" Vanellope exclaimed sadly.

"You will _never_ be a racer," Taffyta snarled, walking up to Vanellope and causing her to step back in fear. "Because you're a _glitch,_ and that's all you'll ever–"

Before she could finish, Vanillary, hair and clothing messed up, jacket and goggles lost, rips and tears in her shirt and pants, cuts, bruises, and scratches on her face and arms, ran over and shoved her back, causing Taffyta to almost lose her balance. "I SAID LEAVE HER ALONE!" she demanded furiously.

"You'll pay for this, you mistress glitches!" Taffyta yelled angrily, approaching them again. "I'll tell everything to King Candy, and he'll lock you up in the Fungeon, along with this _glitch!"_

With that last word, she shoved Vanillary hard, who collided with Vanellope, and the two girls fell in a chocolate mud puddle with a splash. Instantly, the huge figure of Ralph appeared at the top of the hill. "Hey, leave them alone!"

He ran down it, roaring angrily at the racers, who all screamed and scattered away from the now-destroyed karts. "Let's get outta here!" Taffyta shouted, jumping into her Pink Lightning, the other racers doing the same, frightened out of their wits.

They all raced away as fast as their engines could go and vanished, the sounds of their karts fading into the distance and blanketing the clearing in silence. Vanillary got up, shaking off the chocolate, and marched angrily over to where her jackets and goggles were, picking them up and putting them back on. Vanellope also stood, scowling at Ralph as she wiped off the mud. "What are you lookin' at?" she asked, walking over and dropping to her knees besides the remains of her wrecked kart.

Vanillary recognized her savior. It was none other then Wreck-It Ralph, the Bad Guy from that old game Fix-It Felix Jr. The question was ... what was he doing here? "You're welcome," he replied sarcastically, stomping over and pointing at them. "Now which of you is the thief who stole my medal?!"

"I could took care of them alone, thank you," Vanillary said angrily, noticing how ironic the last word was.

"Yeah. I saw," Ralph commented, even more sarcastically. "So?"

"I'm not a thief!" Vanellope protested. "I was just _borrowing_ your stupid coin, I was gonna give it back to you as soon as I won the race."

"You would've never won won a race with that piece of junk!" Vanillary yelled at her.

"Whose side are you supposed to be on?!" Vanellope shouted back.

Vanillary ignored the question and walked away to join her friends. She was already too late ... "It is not a coin, it is a _medal!"_ Ralph exclaimed, rubbing his forehead in frustration.

"Coin, medal, whatever, just go back to your own dumb game and win another one!"

"I can't! I didn't win it in my game," he explained angry "I won it, in Hero's Duty!"

Vanellope looked up, glitching. "... Hero's Doody? Pff!" she asked in disbelief before laughing.

Ralph rolled his brown eyes in annoyance. How immature the little girl was for her age. "Not that kind of duty!"

"I bet you gotta watch where you're steppin' in a game called Hero's Doody!" Vanellope cracked up harder, standing upright as she wiped her eyes free of the tears created by laughing. "Whatcha win the medal for, _wiping?"_

Ralph kept his tongue in his cheek, hands on hips. Vanellope wiped her hands on her hoodie. "I hope you washed your _hands _after you handled that medal!"

"Listen–" Ralph started before Vanellope cut him off. "One more! One more! Why did the hero flush the toilet? ... Say why."

_"Why?"_ Ralph asked, trying to control his anger.

"Because it was his _doody!"_ Vanellope laughed more, finally finding a little of fun after the sad destruction of her only chance to race, and the possible loss of one person who had tried to help her in the stupid game.

"How dare you insult Hero's Duty, you little crumb-snatcher, I earned that medal! And you better give it back to me in two tweets, sister!" he ordered, furious.

"Well, unless you gotta go-kart hidden in the fat folds of your neck, I can't help you."

Ralph lost his temper and he almost clamped his huge hands around her head to crush the annoying little girl. She didn't flinch, and he ran away with a roar, smashing some candy-can trees and attacking the jawbreaker. It didn't break, and he looked surprised before doubling his efforts, pounding the thing with more roars of rage. Vanellope rolled her eyes. "What a moron ..." she mumbled to herself.

"Hey genius!" she called, cupping her hands around her mouth. "It's a jawbreaker! You're never gonna–"

Before she could finish, Ralph slammed it hard, and the round candy split in half. He stared down at it, panting, and Vanellope stared in shock, mouth open. "... Oh."

She glitched and smiled in surprise, an idea already beginning to form in her mind. Ralph sat on another jawbreaker, and Vanellope approached, resting her body in another. "Enjoyed your little tantrum, diaper-baby?" she asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes.

"Leave me alone," Ralph muttered.

Vanellope climbed onto the jawbreaker. "Look. You want your medal, right? And I wanna race. So here's what I'm thinking here ... if you help me get a kart – a _real_kart! Then I'll win the race and get back you back your medal!" she stated.

"Wait. You want _me_ to help _you?"_ Ralph asked, surprised.

No one had ever asked for his help in anything before ... "All you gotta do is break something for me!" Vanellope hold out her arm, but Ralph turned away. "C'mon, what do you say _friend?"_ she called.

"We are not friends," Ralph answered grumpily.

"Aw, c'mon Ralph! Buddy! You son of a gun! C'mon chumbo, let's shake on it! Ralph my man, my main man?"

Ralph did not move, and she started to get impatient. "Hey."

He looked at her, and she held up her outstretched arm. "My arm's gettin' tired, do we have a deal or not?"

Ralph stared at her, looked away, then half-growled and half-sighed as he turned back to face her. "Fine! But you better win!" he said, shaking her hand with two huge fingers.

Vanellope grinned. Of course she would win. What could possibly go wrong?


	5. New Friends, Histories and Problems

Back in the Candy-Cane Forest, Vanillary was running to meet Sticky and Citrusella, having left her goggles, jacket and rope-belt somewhere midway, when she heard voices coming from nearby. "... And he managed to put both games, and himself, out of order ... for good."

Vanillary tried to remember where she had heard that voice before. She quickly, but watching for double-striped branches, jumped up into a tree, and her face lit up. "Hi, guys!" she called down to the two figures she had seen.

She quickly recognized them, or to put it better, she quickly recognized the short man, she took a few seconds to recognize the tall woman who was with him. "Fix-It Felix Jr. and Sergeant Tamora Calhoun. Am I right?" she still asked, just to confirm it.

In fact, she knew almost the entire Arcade from her fifteen years of being around.. "Who are _you?"_ Calhoun asked her suspiciously.

"Name's Vannillary von Schweetz, lady! But call me Vanilla. Everyone does,"_ Or would do if I had a friend_, she thought. "So, what are you guys doing there?"

She didn't say it, but the point she thought of in that phrase was the word "together", which was what made her smirk. "Saw a Cybug here? Or Wreck-It Ralph?" the blonde sergeant asked curtly.

"Well, I know_ nothing_ about a Cybug in Sugar Rush. You're suppose to avoid this kind of problem," she accused. "But I saw Ralph with Vanellope a few minutes ago."

"Who's Vanellope?"

"My sister," Vanillary lied quickly.

No time to explain about crazy kings, glitches, forgotten memories, and all that stuff ... "Where they are?" Felix asked.

"I dunno. I left them a time ago, so I don't know where they are now. And in fact, I think the Cybug is the most dangerous problem right now. So, if I came from_there ..."_ she pointed behind her. "And you guys came _here,_ I think ..."

Before she could continue, Calhoun decided for her. "We go there."

She went back to walking, Felix close behind her. "Better not go down that way!" Vanillary warned, as they crossed over a candy-cane tree branch. "The branch!"

"What–" Felix began to ask, but before he could continue, the branch flickered, then vanished, plunging the two characters into the deep pit below. "The Nesquick-Sand pit!" Vanillary exclaimed, horrified. "Hold on!" she warned before running to get her rope.

When she came back, with her jacket and goggles back on again, she climbed up a nearby tree nimbly, rope in hand. She then heard Felix's voice, in an altered tone she never expected hear. "Now do your duty, that's an orde–"

Before he could continue his sentence, Calhoun punched him hard. The Laffy-Taffy burst into laughed, stretching themselves further down to see better. Vanillary did her best to stay out of sign, holding herself to not laugh too. The girl had a conflict with herself for several seconds, trying to decide between helping them or just waiting. She choosed waiting, and watched.

"It's working!" Felix exclaimed, looking up at the Laffy-Taffy "Hit me again!"

"Your eye!" Calhoun pointed out, worried.

"I can fix it!" Felix took his hammer and tapped his face with it, healing himself instantly.

Calhoun hit him again, then again. Vanillary couldn't hold herself anymore and burst into laughter too. The scene was so ridiculously serious it was hard _not_ to laugh, especially for someone who had been through so much hurt in so little time. Finally, when the Laffy-Taffy were close enough to them, Felix grabbed hold with one hand and Calhoun with the other. The Laffy-Taffy began to back up, pulling them out of the Sand, and returned to their original places.

While they were traveling up to another branch, Felix was admiring Calhoun, and she was also admiring him. When they arrived on the branch, a secure one, just below where Vanillary was, they stared deeply into each other's eyes. As Vanillary noticed that, she smirked happily. The Laffy-Taffy began to sing a romantic song, creating a love-heart around the two, which made Vanillary roll her eyes and throw her head back, turning upside down on the branch. She screamed, _"HEY!"_

That scared the Laffy-Taffy, making them zip back up into the trees and fall silent, and the couple looked at her in surprise. Vanillary laughed and turned to Calhoun with a mischievous smirk. "Is he your boyfriend or did I miss something?"

She was ignored. Vanillary _hated_ being ignored. The two jumped down from the tree, and the girl copied their example, following them. "You know, I was going to help you guys, but it seems you can go very well without me," she commented to break the silence.

"Wait! You are there just _watching_ and doing _nothing?!"_ Calhoun asked her angrily.

"Like I said, it seemed you could handle everything without my help."

"Yes, we could, and we still can. So go home," Calhoun replied.

Go home? She didn't knew if she had a home anymore. Now that everyone knew her secret and hated her, she have just two friends, and probably the cops would be hunting her too. "Umm ... let me see ... no," she replied. "You're a fast girl, your game was plugged in just a week ago and you've already gotten a boyfriend!" Vanillary provoked happly.

It was so good when she knew she could handle a situation, not others. "We're not lovers," Calhoun growled.

"That's not what it seemed like during that rescue."

Felix blushed. Calhoun chose to ignore the little annoying girl, but Vanillary was having fun with this new game and began singing. "Felix and Tamora, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Felix blushed even more, but Calhoun lost the rest of her patience and grabbed the girl by the hood of her jacket. "Hey, you little brat, haven't you got other people to annoy?"

Vanillary slid out of her jacket. "Well, considering that everyone in this game hates me, no," she replied.

"Yeah, I see that," Calhoun commented, touching Vanillary's bruised cheek.

_"Ow,"_ the girl mumbled.

"But, it's your game! Why would someone hate you?" Felix asked.

"Because she's an irritant brat," Calhoun muttered.

"Because we have a crazy king and I'm helping a glitch," Vanillary replied.

"Glitches are dangerous," Calhoun warned. "And, crazy or not, you cannot mess with the program."

"Hey, you guys are outsiders. You understand nothing. I don't know why, but I know I'm making the right choice. Now, if you'll _excuse_ me, I'm going to see the only two people that I know _don't_ hate me."

She took her jacket back and began to to walk away. "I'll leave you and your boyfriend alone," she culdn't help but provoke. "It's most likely that Cybug doesn't even exist and you two are here just to avoid the crowd," she walked away talking out loud, then once out of sight, hid between several candy-cane trees.

"Stupid little brat," Calhoun muttered. "C'mon, we have a Cybug to find. We'll have a much better signal in the air. You can fix the spaceship?" she asked to Felix.

"Can do, ma'am!"

The two walked over to the crashed ship and, with a few taps from his hammer, Felix put it to working order again. That was when Vanillary chose to leave her hiding spot. _"Wow!"_ she exclaimed, jumping into the ship. "You fixed it in _seconds!_ I've heard of you and your hammer, but I never saw it to myself!"

"You _again?!"_ Calhoun asked, getting angry.

"Can I fly too?" she asked Felix.

"No," Calhoun grabbed her and pulled her out of the ship, plopping her down on the cocoa dust ground, then climbed in with Felix and quickly started the engine, the ship rising into the air and flying off before the girl could protest.

"Killjoy," Vanillary mumbled as the ship disappeared into the horizon.

Then, she ran off to join her friends.

* * *

"Hiya, girls!" Vanillary smiled at Sticky and Citrusella.

The two stared at their friend in shock. "What took you so long?" Sticky asked.

"And what _happened_ to you?" Citrusella was worried. "You look like the glitch!"

Vanillary laughed. "If I look so much like her, how do you know I'm me and not her?"

Each one pointed to her own forhead, where they had the same mark like Vanillary's, of a gummie bear. "Remember when we painted it?" Sticky asked, laughing. "It's our sign!"

"Yeah! So, about the look ... I have some things to tell you, but first, I need you two to _promise_ me that you will never tell King Candy."

"We swear!" the two racer recolors answered.

"Well, I don't know what I and Vanellope have in common with each other, but ... this is my _real_ form. My oldest memories was that I'm waking up in the palace, and King Candy calling me glitch and the cops chasing me. While trying to hide, I accidentally found the game's code room, and the password was in my pocket, so I entered and changed my code, turning me into Sunny. But yesterday, I tried to ask King Candy a few questions about it, and he become really angry, so I decided something was very wrong. I decided to try to do something about, so I stole the password to the code room I had lost the first day, and I changed my code back and tried to help Vanellope, so maybe she can help me to sort this mystery out."

"So that's why you took so much time to reach here?" Sticky asked.

"And why are you so messed up and bruised?" asked a worried Citrusella.

"That? Our fellow racers did it to me. They surrounded me and Vanellope in the junkyard and destroyed our karts. I fought back, but I lost, and Ralph saved us."

"Ralph?" the two recolors asked together.

"Yeah! Wreck-It Ralph! I don't know _why_ he's here, but he is. Remember the monster that attacked us at the starting line? That was him, just covered in taffy!"

"Why'd he attack you, then?" Sticky asked.

"It seems that he and Vanellope had a problem, she stole something from him and he thought I was her. Just a misunderstanding. So I left Vanellope with him and was running to met you two when I met up with Fix-It Felix and Sergeant Calhoun."

The two didn't know what Vanillary was talking about, but chose not to ask. "Why everyone is coming here today?" Sticky asked curiously.

"I dunno, but they told me. Something about a Cybug."

"What's a Cybug?" Citrusella raised her hand like she was in a school class-room and Vanillary was the teacher.

"It's a big and dangerous, robotic insect. I never saw one," Vanillary replied.

"And you think there's one in our game?" Citrusella looked around, frightened.

"I think they're not the kind of people who lie about these kind of things," even if she had said to them the opposite, that was just a joke, in fact she was very worried about it. "And, what was I was saying? Oh, they fell into a Nesquick Sand pit and I had to save them."

Vanillary chose not to tell the rest of the story to her friends. "And why do you need us here?" Sticky finally asked.

"Well, my first plan was to just tell you the whole story and for you guys to stay outta my way. _But_ ... I changed my mind. I need you to keep an eye out for me while I'm in the bakery to make another kart for myself, and maybe help Vanellope, too. I will meet you afterward. Just stay away from Cybugs, King Candy, and _never_tell this to the other racers."

"Leave it to us, captain!" the two exclaimed, smiling at her.

In fact, they were not so confident about Vanillary's plan, but they trusted her. She could be right. She usually was.

* * *

Sticky and Citrusella walked back to the starting line, still wondering if they could trust Vanillary. They trusted Sunny, but it was hard to know if she was still the same girl, or if the code change had changed her personality, too. Maybe not. The symbol of their friendship was still there, and she had trusted the two enought to keep her secret and help her. Maybe they could honor their friendship and do it.

They approached the other racers that were trying to clean up the mess Ralph has caused as the taffy monster. The two looked up at the screen, a bit confused. If Vanillary _was_ telling the truth, then why was Sunny's name on the screen instead of hers? And if she _was_ lying ... the question was still the same, that detail didn't make any sense. "Hey, you two!" Taffyta called. "Where were you guys?"

"Why you need to know?" Sticky asked.

She was never a fan of Taffyta. "We were just walking around. You had all disappeared," Citrusella answered.

"So ... found the glitch?" Sticky decided to pretend to not to know anything.

"Yeah, we destroyed her kart!" Candlehead replied.

"Oh, the poor girl!" Citrusella exclaimed.

Sticky discretly elbowed her friend. _"Don't overreact so much, Citri,"_ she whispered.

_"Sorry,"_ Citrusella whispered back.

"You told King Candy about it?" Sticky asked.

"We were going to just about right now."

"Why you don't let us tell him?" she suggested. "It looks like you have karts and stuff to fix."

"Fair enough for me," Taffyta agreed. "And tell him about the other glitch too."

"Vanilla–" Citrusella began, but Sticky elbowed her again with an angry look.

"What other glitch?"

"The other glitch that was helping her and pretended to be Sunny. We destroyed her kart, too. She's around, and she's dangerous. Rancis can go with you."

"Yeah, I ... _what?"_ the boy asked, shocked.

"You were with us when it happened, they weren't. We need something who knows what happened. You can do it, right Rancis?"

"Why not?" he smiled a little nervously to her. "So, where are your karts?" Rancis asked to the two.

"Broken," Sticky lied. "And, before you ask, we will _not_ accept a ride from you. Either you go walking with us, or we'll go alone."

* * *

**Well, I cut half of this end scene and I will post rest next chapter to not take so long in just one**


	6. Baking a Kart, baking a friendship

**Here the Beta-Readed version. A great thanks for Wilbur and for all you who read and reviewed it! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The three racers where walking towards the castle in the distance, Rancis leading them and the girls a little ways behind. _"What will we do about him?"_ Citrusella asked in a whisper.

_"We can't let him reach King Candy. What Sunny would do?"_ Sticky asked, thoughtful.

_"Trap him in the Chocolate Crystal Cave!"_ Citrusella replied, giggling, remembering the time when Sunny had done that to Taffyta.

_"But we're not Sunny,"_ the cyan girl pointed out.

_"But we'd still do it,"_ Citrusella replied happly. _"She's our friend, and she needs us! She always helped us when we needed it. She's counting on us."_

_"Yeah!"_ Sticky agreed. _"You're right!"_

"Right about what?" Rancis asked, turning around to face the two.

"Nothing!" Citrusella said quickly.

"She just remembered and told me that King Candy isn't in the castle right now. It seems he saw the glitch in the Chocolate Crystal Cave and went to capture her."

"Oh, no _way_ am I going there walking!" the blonde boy exclaimed.

"Good! We'll back," Sticky replied happily, turning away.

"But Taffyta said that we–" Rancis began.

"Who cares about what Taffyta says?" Sticky asked, cutting him off with a grin.

"I care."

"Of _course,_ I forgot. You do whatever your girlfriend asks you to."

"She's not my girlfriend! I just ... don't want her to get mad at me."

"Yeah, I know," Sticky giggled.

"Okay, I'll go! But just stop saying that!"

The girls smiled at each other as soon as Rancis had his back turned. This was turning out to be even easier then they thought ...

* * *

They was now walking toward the Cave's entrance, this time the girls leading the small posse. "Now I know why they never find the glitch in here!" Rancis commented, looking around. "Are you sure someone's in here? We can get lost pretty easily."

The girls held back a laugh. "We're sure!" they replied at the same time.

A luminous trail of bright, neon jellybeans gave light to the dark cave, and the boy looked around again. "If you're so right, then where are we going?" Rancis asked nervously.

The girls didn't answer. He spun around in alarm to find the two had vanished. His blue eyes widened. "Girls!" he called frantically.

They didn't reply. Each one had stepped off to side, hidden in the shadows and trying to hold back their giggling. Rancis spun around and ran forward, trying to find the two and see if they had maybe gone past him while he was looking up at the jellybeans. _"Sticky! Citri! Whereeeeeeeeee are you?!"_

He wasn't answered and stopped running, a scowl coming over his face. "Those _stupid_ recolors ..." the boy muttered darkly. "I bet they're on the glitch's side! It's a trap! I have to go back!"

He turned back to leave but then hit a wall where he thought a tunnel would be.

Rancis was hopelessly lost.

* * *

The recolor girls ran out the cave, laughing. "I can't believe we just did that!" Sticky exclaimed, still laughing, but also a bit worried.

"I know!" Citrusella giggled. "Now I know how Gloyd felt!"

"But we'll be in _big_ trouble if someone finds out. For now, we need to find Sunny," Sticky said, determined.

"Let's go!" Citrusella jumped into the air, excited, and the two ran off.

* * *

Vanillary ran towards the Beard Papa's kart bakery fast as she could. She was surprised when she, almost there, saw Ralph and Vanellope entering the gate as well, and she smiled to herself, sprinting over to reach them. "Hey, guys!" she called out in a low tone.

"Where _were_ you?" Vanellope asked curiously.

"Discovering things, making new friends, meeting old friends."

"What things? What friends?"

"Well, it seems we have a Cybug lost in Sugar Rush–" Vanillary began.

"No way! That Cybug died in the taffy swamp!" Ralph replied, cutting her off.

"So, it seems we have at least _one_ problem out way. That's good!" Vanillay said cheerfully, feeling relieved.

They finally reached the door of the bakery, which was locked, and had Vanellope's face painted on it inside a red circle with a line through the middle and the words "NO GLITCHES ALLOWED" written on the surface. Vanellope beamed up at Ralph. "All right, Knuckles, do your thing and bust it open!"

Ralph stared at the painted door. "What's this?"

He looked down at the two black-haired racers. "You girls are full-on criminals, aren't you?"

Vanellope crossed her arms accusingly. "Hey. We shook on it."

"And it wasn't me who stole that medal and a ship from Hero's Duty!" Vanillary added, crossing her arms and looking offended.

Ralph looked at each girl, then sighed and, stepping forward, smashed through the door in just one punch. "Thank you, Jeeves!" Vanellope did a salute at him and skipped inside.

Vanillary smiled up at him, following Vanellope, and Ralph entered after her. The place was a circular, dark room, and Vanellope hopped onto a large, red button in the center. There was a beep, and various large, lit-up buttons appeared in the curtains around them, showing different kart models with the world "SELECT YOUR KART" written in rainbow, capital letters. "What _is_ this place?" Ralph asked. "Where are the karts?"

"We gotta make one!" Vanillary replied, grinning, and the two girls looked around for a kart model to pick.

_"What?!_ No, no, no, look kids, bad idea, trust me. I don't make things. I break things," Ralph exclaimed hastily, waving his massive hands.

"Well, looks like you're gonna be steppin' outside your comfort zone then, GLaDOS!" Vanellope answered.

"C'mon, Ralph, it'll be fun!" Vanillary laughed.

"Oo, this is a good one!" the girls instantly exclaimed at the same time, and they looked at each other. "... Race you for it!" the two dared, running over to the curtained wall sporting another button.

Vanillary was the first and leaped up, pushing the kart's button, and the curtain lifted to reveal a huge bakery room. "WELCOME TO THE BAKERY!" a voice exclaimed. "LET'S BAKE A KART!"

As Vanillary ran inside, the curtain closed, Vanellope waited a few seconds before also jabbing the button to open the way a second time, running in after her. Ralph followed, looking around. "What is this, another game?" he asked her.

"Yeah– well, it's a mini-game," Vanellope explained.

"YOU HAVE ONE MINUTE TO WIN IT!" the voice announced. "GO!"

"Hey Ralph! A helping hand here!" the wrecker heard Vanillary call from a ways off.

Ralph ran to her as Vanellope jumped onto the first platafrom. Vanillary was jumping on a large lever, trying to pump up the heat on a big oven, but her weight wasn't enough. Ralph quickly grabbed the lever and, with some difficulty, pumped up the heat on the thing, then looked over to Vanellope and saw she was having some problems as well, so he ran back to her. "Hairbrush! No! Underpants– NO, NO! You're getting all the wrong stuff, kid" he yelled, watching the good ingredients fall into the trash while the bad ones fell into the bowl.

"I'm _trying!"_ Vanellope replied, frantically turning the wheel operating the platform all the ingredients were falling in.

"Argh! Here, I'll do it!" Ralph jumped on the big platform in front of Vanellope's station, balancing as he punched the right items into the bowl and kicked away the bad, correcting the problem. "No! Yes! Ah, gross! Milk! Yes, yes– AH!"

A bag of flour hit him, knocking Ralph off the platform, and he fell into the bowl and got mixed in with the ingredients as they blended together into a yellowish gloop. The bowl's content got poured into a kart form, then dumped Ralph out onto the table, where he stumbled to his feet and fell off the table, landing face-first on the ground with a splat. "C'mon, no sleeping on the job!" Vanellope called from the oven.

Ralph scrambled to his feet, wiping the batter remains off his face, and ran to her. "Ralph, a little help here!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down on the device.

"I'm on it!"

He tried to pump up the heat like he'd done with Vanillary, but in his hurry, the lever snapped under his brute force. Vanellope looked panicked. "Ra-_alph!"_

"Hey, no problem! I'll just, uh, give it a big puff!" Ralph grabbed one of the loose hoses connected on the oven and breathed into it hard, rising the heat. "Okay, good! Little more! Yes, that's it, hold it hold it hold it hold it hold it!" Vanellope instructed.

The oven beeped that it was done, signaling the kart was baked, and just in time, as Ralph was getting rather purple in the face from blowing into the hose so hard. He collapsed, gasping for air, and Vanellope pumped a fist in the air. "Yes!" "C'mon, Ralph, get up, fifteen seconds!"

Ralph finally recovered and, scrambling to his feet rather dizzily, ran after Vanellope. He was actually kinda enjoying this! Vanillary was nowhere in sight anymore, so Ralph jumped onto the next plataform, wondering if she was waiting somewhere or had left again. "Wheels first!" Vanellope instructed happily.

"Huw many?" he asked, aiming the shooter at the target on the huge jar holding the wheels.

"Four, _doy!"_ Vanellope replied, in disbelief that Ralph didn't even know how many wheels a kart had.

Ralph nodded. "Got it!"

Ralph shot the target, getting out four wheels. "Now frosting! A butt load of frosting!" she said, excited.

"No problem!" Ralph answered, smiling.

But when he shot at the target with the mint frosting, he accidentally used too much force, and the jar cracked, falling over and slamming into another jar, which shattered and hit another jar, which hit two more, which hit four more, all of the jars shattering and falling as they dumped their contents onto the kart form and leaving a huge mess of frosting and sprinkles. Ralph and Vanellope winced. "Uh oh ..." the wrecker murmured.

The two bakers quickly made their way to the exit, escaping the chaos as more ingredients slammed into the floor, where they found Vanillary waiting, her newly-made kart hidden under a huge candy wrapper. Now together, the three friends waited anxiously as the voice announced, "TIME'S UP! CONGRATULATIONS, YOU DID IT, AND HERE'S YOUR KART!"

An automatic door opened, and Vanellope's kart rolled out of a flood of sprinkles and marshmallows, stopping in front of them. They stared. The only word to describe the kart was ... wrecked. Random frosting was spilled in totally different places, with mismatched wheels and headlights, sprinkles dumped half-way across the front and the Twinkie seat almost melted. Vanillary opened her mouth, shocked, and Vanellope's mouth also dropped open. Ralph sighed sadly, rubbing his eyes as he shook his head. "Ay, ay, ay ... Look, kid ... I ... I tried to warn you ... I can't make things, I just ... break thi–"

"I _love_ it ..." Vanellope whispered, walking up to her kart, almost on the verge of tears.

"You do?" Ralph asked, confused.

"I love it," the girl squeaked, touching it gingerly, then suddenly exploded into laughter. "I love it I love it I love it I love it!" she screamed, dancing around the kart. "Look it, it's got a real engine and look at these wheels! Ah!"

She kneeled down next to one of the sugary wheels and kissed it. "I love it!" she yelled, jumping back up.

Vanillary ran to her happily, and the two girls hugged each other. "I finally have a real kart!" Vanellope exclaimed.

"And now I have one that's all mine, too!" Vanillary answered, jumping back next to her kart and pulling off the wrapper cover.

Vanillary's new kart was covered in teal frosting, with white-chocolate strip and decorated with colored stars. The wing was made out of a white waffer, covered in brown chocolate, and had oreo wheels, and the seat and pipe engines were the same as Vanellope's. Ralph smiled at the two girls. He couldn't believe how happy they were, principally Vanellope, with what he had done to help them "Thank you, Ralph!" Vanillary exclaimed, smiling, and hugged him.

Surprised, Ralph let her hug him, then put her back on the ground. Nobody had never thanked him before, never hugged him either ... "Look, kid, don't overreact, okay?" he asked her.

"You said it, consider done, boss!" the girl joked.

Vanellope ran to a shelf and, grabbing two icing bags, spun around and stated, "C'mon! A work of art like this must be _signed!"_

* * *

Vanillary named her kart the Teal Meteor, and Vanellope named her own the Candy Kart, with each kart signed by it's owner and by Ralph. As he finished signing Vanellope's kart in red icing, the girl asked, "What, you have teeth? I don't think I've ever seen you smile before!"

"I'm not smiling, I'm just ... I'm gassy, okay?" he replied.

"Yeah, I know!" Vanillary said sarcastically, and the two girls laughed.

Ralph couldn't help but grin at their antics, when the huge doors of the bakery opened, and the three spun around. King Candy, the two doghnut cops, and the CLAWS Team stood there, blocking the door, and King Candy ran forward angrily. "Hold it right there, glitches!" he ordered, then noticed Ralph, and his eyes widened in surprise. "And Wreck-It Ralph?!"

"Uh oh," Ralph muttered, then looked down at the frosting tube and aimed at the king, squirting a stream of red frosting at the ruler, covering him.

King Candy fell back in surprise, and Vanillary jumped into her kart in a flash. Vanellope leaped into her own, and Ralph clambered onto the back. "Start the kart, start the kart!" he exclaimed.

Vanellope just stared at the controls nervously, and Ralph asked, "What are you waiting for?! C'mon, let's go!"

Vanellope looked up at him with a nervous smile. "I don't, uh ..." she gave a small, scared laugh. "I don't know how to drive a real kart."

"You don't _what?!" _Ralph and Vanillary exclaimed in shock at the same time, not believing what they were hearing.

"Are you hurt, Sire?" one of the cops asked King Candy worriedly.

The king stood back up, brushing the frosting off. "No, he just glazed me! Hoo hoo!" he giggled, then pointed at the three furiously. "GET THEM!"

Vanellope chuckled, and Vanillary started her kart's engine as Ralph put his hands on the ground, and as soon as Vanillary accelerated, he shoved Vanellope's kart away, smashing through a window and outside the factory. Vanillary swerved after them, and the king and the cops gave chase. The three broke through the candy-cane barrier, almost running over Beard Papa, and sirens started wailing. "Stop in the name of the king!" King Candy ordered, racing after them and also almost running Beard Papa over a second time. "That's me!" he added.

But neither Ralph or Vanillary stopped, instead racing towards a division in the road. "Get off the road!" Vanellope instructed Ralph.

He dug one hand into the ground, making the kart turn right and into a side path, while Vanillary continued her way. King Candy and the doghnut cops turned after Ralph and Vanellope as the CLAWS Team chased Vanillary, and she smirked as she raced to the Candy-Cane Forest. Coming to the Nesquick Sand Pit, she accelerated still more and, finally seeing it directly in front of her, glitched. The kart leaped to the other side, forcing the CLAWS Team to stop, and she smiled triumphantly while driving away.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Ralph and Vanellope on the other road ...

"Head for Diet Cola Mountain!" Vanellope shouted to Ralph, pointing a big, chocolate bottle mountain nearby them.

Ralph guided the Candy Kart towards it, but he noticed that the road was going into a dead end. There was no way to escape! She pointed ahead to the dead-end. "Drive into that wall!"

His brown eyes widened. "What?!"

"Right there, between those two sugar-free lollipops!" Vanellope ordered.

"Are you crazy?!" Ralph asked.

"Just do it!" the girl yelled.

_No time to explain ..._ she thought, looking forward at the chocolate barrier as she held her breath. Ralph obeyed. He closed his eyes as he saw the wall get closer, inches from them as they barreled forward ... but never felt the crash.


	7. Shut up and Drive

Sticky and Citrusella found Vanillary at their usual meeting spot, and were very surprised upon seeing her newly-baked kart. "Wow!" Citrusella exclaimed, running over to her friend. "It's so sweet! What's it's name?"

"Teal Meteor!" Vanillary replied proudly. "Better then Sunny's kart, right?"

"'Made by Vanillary and Ralph'," Sticky read the icing out loud, then looked at her black-haired friend. "What's this about him?"

"He helped us! A lot! Without him, everything that happened today could've taken days and says and a million tries! He's so nice for a Bad Guy!"

"Then where's him and Vanellope right now?" the aqua recolor asked.

Vanillary shrugged. "I lost them when King Candy and the entire police force chased us out of the bakery. But I bet I know where Vanellope is! I just wanted to make sure you two were all right, because I don't know how they found us. What about the others?"

"They were going to warn King Candy about you. We locked Rancis in the Crystal Cave."

"Good _job,_ girls!"

"But they still found you!" Citrusella protested.

"Yeah ... but we had sufficient time to finish up with the karts! Now, we just need help Vanellope, because she doesn't know how to drive," Vanillary explained. "This time we'll go together. If Rancis escapes, you two will be in _huge_ trouble. But! We will have to go on a side route, because I bet they're waiting for us at the main one."

"Just, explain one thing to us," Sticky stopped her, then paused. "... You're not a glitch, right?"

"Well ... not exactly," Vanillary replied, nervously. "I'm not like Vanellope. My glitch is a little more rare, and I can leave the game, but I'm still a glitch."

She sighed. "The diference is that Vanellope is a glitch because her code isn't connected to the game, but I ... I turned myself into a glitch," Vanillary finished, and sat on the front of her kart with a soft, sad sigh.

The two recolors looked at her in shock. _"WHAT?!_ Why?!" Citrusella asked.

"It was an accident! When I changed my code, I knew not it could be so disestablished, so when I finally changed it back, I risked just about all of what I am. Luckily, I'm alive, and I'm still able to control a good part of my glitch."

"So, is that why you're helping Vanellope?" Sticky questioned.

Vanillary shook her head. "Not exactly. I just ... I just _feel_ that she's more then just a glitch. I want to find out why she's here. and I know that she is the only one, besides you two, of course, that can help me figure it out."

"But what's your problem with King Candy? Besides the whole glitch-hate thing."

"Lots of lies and even more secrets. He got angry at me every time I asked a question about anything, especially Vanellope."

"... That's it?"

The girl sighed, hopping off her kart hood. "You'd never understand. Look, just follow me. We have to reach Vanellope before the Random Roster Race starts."

* * *

Vanillary led her friends to an abandoned road by the Milkshake Beach, where they took the dusty path in their karts. It took a good while to get to Jelly's Road again, when suddenly, they heard the sound of two motorcycles coming near. "Oh _NO!_ They found us!" Citrusella exclaimed to Vanillary over the roars of their engines.

"We can loose them!" Vanillary shouted back. "Just follow me!"

She accelerated and began driving through dangerously tight spaces and into fast and deadly corners. Citrusella and Sticky were having a few difficulties following her. Neither of them were like either Sunny of Vanillary, she had _so_ much sense of safe driving that she always put herself in danger on purpose, most of the time to just loose the other racers to King Candy.

When Vanillary noticed her friends were lagging behind, she slowed down a little. "Go ahead! I'll distract them!" she instructed.

_"No!"_ Sticky replied. "We'll do this together!"

"C'mon! We're almos–"

Before she could finish her sentence, a CLAW police truck appeared and blocked her way. Each girl screamed and threw her kart around in a diferent direction, so fast that they lost control, each crashing into a different place. Sticky and Citrusella were surrounded within seconds. Vanillary was not, because her glitch made her kart fall into a thick clump of bushes, keeping it and it's driver hidden from the furious sweet police.

Vanillary frantically tried to decide if she should go and save her friends, when she got a better idea. With some difficulty, she quietly backed the kart out the bushes, away from the cops, and sped off.

She was going to get help.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Diet Cola Mountain ..._

"So let me get this straight. You don't know how to drive," Ralph said to Vanellope from his upside-down position against a chocolate wall.

As it turned out, the "wall" was actually some type of hologram or unsteady code, giving Ralph, Vanellope, and their kart safe access into the bowels of the Mountain. King Candy would never think to look here. He didn't even know the fake wall existed. So for the time being, they were safe, but Ralph was a bit concerned over their _newest_ problem.

Vanellope looked sheepish. "Well, not technically, but ..."

She glanced around, then stood up excitedly in her seat. "But I just thought–!"

Ralph cut her off, standing up. "What did you think?!"

He put on a mocking, high-pitched voice, twirling around on tip-toe. _"Oh, I'll just __**magically**__ win the race just because I really __**want**__ to!"_

Vanellope gave him a look. "Look, wise guy, I know I'm a racer!"

She plopped back down in her seat, twisting the steering-wheel as though she was really driving. "I can feel it in my code!"

The Bad Guy groaned, looking up at the ceiling with a hopeless expression. _"Ohhhhh_ ... that's it! I'm never gonna get my medal back!"

"What _IS_ the big whoop over that crummy medal anyway?"she asked, hopping out of her kart as she tried – and failed – to push it off the rock it was on.

Ralph put his huge hands on his hips. "The big whoop? Well, this may come as a shock to you, but in my game, I'm the _Bad Guy!_ And I live in the _garbage!"_

Vanellope looked up with a grin. "Cool!"

"No! Not cool! Unhygenic, and lonely, and boring ... and that _crummy medal,_ was going to change all that! I go home with that baby around my neck, I'll get a penthouse! Pies, ice sculptures, fireworks!" he exclaimed.

The girl stared at him. She had the same problem, in a way ... she'd just never thought about it. Ralph groaned. "Ah, it's grown up stuff, you wouldn't understand ..." he mumbled, looking away.

"No, I get it!" she exclaimed, standing up to face Ralph, her expression softening. "That's exactly what racing would do for me."

Vanellope smiled to herself, as she knew that she wasn't the only one that felt what the wrecker felt, either. Ralph looked at her. "Well, guess what?"

"What?" she asked hopefully.

"News flash! Neither one of us are getting what they want!" he yelled, stomping on the floor angrily and in frustration.

They then heard an explosion nearby, and he stopped. "What was that?" Ralph asked surprised.

She stared at him as if daring the Bad Guy to go look, and he obliged, turning around a corner in the cave to where a bright, orange glow filled the hollow mountain. The source of the light appeared to be a large lake or pond of some kind, filled with an orange liquid, and he approached it carefully. Seeing a sign posted at the edge, he walked over to read it. "Diet Cola Hot Springs."

He looked farther down the sign. "Watch out for falling _Mentos?"_

"Yeah, check it out! Look!"

Vanellope suddenly ran up, grabbed a small, chocolate stone, then threw it at a huge formation of big, white stones hanging from the celling of the mountain. One of them broke off, plummeting into the spring, and there was a rumbling sound the instant it made contact.

**_BOOM!_**

The liquid exploded into a pillar of orange substance, splashing all over the place, and Ralph yelped out as he dodged the falling drops, accidentally stepping in one of the formed puddles in the process and burning his foot. Gosh, the stuff was really _HOT!_ "Oh, you gotta watch out for the splash." Vanellope warned, motioning to him. "That stuff's _broiling_ hot!"

"Yeah, I got that, thank you," he commented sarcastically.

A little late to warn him by now, right ...? He looked around the formed cavern, which appeared to be a broken-down race track. "What is this dump?" he asked.

"I think it's some sort of unfinished bonus level ... yeah, very cool," Vanellope answered, gazing around as well.

She smiled up at him shyly. "I found that secret opening, and now I live here. See? Look, look, look!"

She ran over to one side of the cave, where there was some sort of improvised, hand-made, candy tent. "Welcome to my home!" she exclaimed proudly, jumping onto a muffin bed and wrapping some candy wrappers around herself, snuggling down happily. "I sleep in these candy wrappers and bundle myself up like a little old homeless lady!"

Ralph began to feel sorry for the little girl. No kid should have to go through any kind of rejection, but this ... this was too much. Too much like ... himself. "... By yourself?" he asked slowly. "With all this garbage around you?"

Vanellope opened her eyes, smile fading as she sat up. "Well, yeah ..."

She motioned around herself. "I mean, everyone here says I'm just a _mistake_ and that I wasn't even supposed to exist. What do you expect?"

Ralph sighed. "Listen, kid ... I know it's none of my business, but ... why do you even stick around this game?"

She twirled her ponytail, staring at him sadly. "... You really don't know anything, do you?"

Her sad expression turned to one of frustration and anger. "Glitches can't leave their games!" she exclaimed.

The girl looked upset again and flopped down on the muffin, staring up at the tent roof. "One of the _joys_ of being me ..."

Ralph watched her silently, then turned away and stared down at the ruined track. Suddenly, he raised his clenched fists and began to pound into the ground, smashing through it. The wrecker began to run around while punching the ground at the same time, and Vanellope watched him in shock. "Hey, what are you doin'?!" she asked, standing up. "Ah, come _on!_ I know it's a dump, but it's all I got!"

Ralph didn't listen, continuing to pound the ground. "If you're going to be a racer, you have to learn how to drive! And you can't do that ..."

He stopped in front of her, having done a full circle, and smiled, motioning outward. "Without a track!"

His fists had created a smooth, circular road that was just the _PERFECT_ size for a certain kart to drive on. Vanellope slid off her muffin bed in shock, eyes widening._"Whoa ..."_ she mumbled.

"All right now, let's hustle up! We got some driving to do!" Ralph called her, placing the girl's kart on the track as he motioned to her with one hand.

Vanellope squealed, jumping up and down in excitement as she hopped over and around the kart like a hyper hamster. "I'm gonna learn to drive! I'm gonna learn to drive! I'm gonna–" she screeched to a stop on top of the kart and turned to look at Ralph. "Oh, wait, do you know how to drive?"

"Yeah!" Ralph replied in disbelief, then paused before shrugging. "I mean, I haven't done it, but ... look, I flew a spaceship, okay?"

"You crashed it," Vanellope pointed out with a deadpan look on her face.

"Just get in."

He picked her up and put her in the seat. "How hard can it be? Okay, uh ... start it up!" he instructed.

Vanellope looked down at the panel, trying to decide which button did that, then pushed one. Sparkles flew out of her engines, and she beamed, having found the "on" switch. Ralph smiled. "There you go! Okay, now ..."

Vanellope stared at the buttons. "There's so much stuff in here!" she exclaimed excitedly, reaching out.

Ralph's eyes widened. "Don't start touching anything yet!"

Too late. Her nimble hands were already poking and prodding and pushing, exploring everything on the panel in front of her. Ralph groaned. Kids ... "What's this?" she asked, jabbing a button.

The lights clicked on, and Ralph sighed. "Them's the lights."

"And what's this?" she asked again, hitting the horn.

A loud blast came out of it, and she giggled, holding it down like a siren. Ralph covered his ears. **_"THAT'S THE HORN!"_** he yelled.

She let go, and the ear-splitting sounds stopped. Ralph uncovered his ears, rubbing them with a wince. "Yeah, that's still the horn ..."

"I like the horn," Vanellope beamed.

He sighed. "Listen, we have work to do!"

He placed her on the back of the kart, leaning down to look at the kart's panel and floor. "So, there's some buttons on the floor–"

"Pedals!" Vanellope corrected with a grin.

"Pedals, right! Now, that's the go pedal ..." he explained, pressing the first pedal. "And this, I believe ... is the stopper."

She nodded. Ralph pressed the next one. "And this ... wait. What is this?"

He kept pressing the third pedal, then lifted the kart's back to try to see what the pedal in question was. "This doesn't do anything ..."

"Ooh! What's this joystick do?"

Vanellope slipped back into the seat and pushed the colorful lever. The kart zoomed forward, which made Ralph fall flat on his face, and he got up. "Good! Let's try that again ..."

* * *

They practiced for a long time, Ralph ending up hurt sometimes – a lot of the time – and Vanellope even lost a tooth when she crashed into a large rock. After a while, Ralph placed some pillar-like stones on the track, creating a obstacle course, and pushed on Vanellope's kart, helping her steer through them as she got better and better.

"Shift it!" he instructed Vanellope as she managed to pick up speed. "Shift it again!"

He finally released her, letting her drive for herself, and grinned. "You're doing it, kid!"

Vanellope started laughing, speeding up even more. "I told you, racing's in my code!"

She sped around the track easily, dodging the obstacles in a breeze, and Ralph stepped off to the side. "I've got that medal in the bag!" he exclaimed happily.

"Are you doin' it it for her, or just for you?"

Ralph looked down and saw Vanillary staring up at him with a serious expression, arms crossed. He blinked. "What are you talking about, kid?"

Vanillary rolled her eyes, and they heard Vanellope call out, "Hey, Ralph! Watch _this!"_

She drove right off Ralph's track, accessing the original, unfinished part of the track, and the two watched in awe as she made the kart leap over the candy-lava pit. Suddenly, she glitched upward, her kart heading right for the Mentos hanging, and Ralph gasped in horror. She was going to crash!

**_"WATCH OUT!"_** Vanillary screamed, jumping up and glitching in panic.

Vanellope screamed and ducked, but her kart's back still hit the Mentos, grazing the white candies and making several fall into the Cola, which exploded forth. Vanillary screamed, glitching, and jumped behind a rock for safety, Ralph jumping up and down trying to avoid the splashes of the boiling cola, burning his feet slightly but ending up mostly unscathed by the time the boiling liquid calmed down. Vanellope landed safely on the other side of the track and finally completed the circuit, screeching to a stop next to Ralph. Vanillary finally left her hideout and approached her with a wide, encouraging smile.

"So, how'd I do?" Vanellope asked Ralph breathlessly.

He scratched the back of his head and looked around. "Uh ..."

He shrugged. "Well, you almost blew up the whole mountain!"

As if in response, the Cola gave a out small explosion as a last, late Mento hit it, making the three glance back at the springs. Vanellope tucked a stray lock of black hair behind one ear. "Right, right, that's a good note."

Ralph looked back at them, his face becoming stern. "You two _have_ to get that glitch under control!" he warned.

"It isn't that easy ..." Vanillary muttered, crossing her arms.

She was loosing control even more, still glitching and flickering, causing her teal and white figure to keep breaking into lines of pixels, coding, and binary. Vanellope held up her hands at Ralph. "Okay, okay, I will!"

She paused, then cocked her head and asked nervously, "And then do you think I got a chance ...?"

Ralph pursed his mouth. "Ehhhhh ..."

He held his fingers barely a centimeter apart. _"Tiny,"_ he answered.

"Not so tiny with me by your side!" Vanillary retorted, grinning.

Vanellope squealed, leaping out of the kart. _"YES!_ I'm gonna win, I'm gonna win, I'm gonna win, I'm gonna win!"

She started jumping up and down excitedly, running around in circles, and Vanillary laughed, jumping around with her excitedly. "And everything will be how it was supposed to be now! Life will be a _whole_ lot better!" she exclaimed gleefully.

All she wanted ... was prove that King Candy was wrong. Ralph grinned. "Vanellope and Vanillary, the two Big Glitch Racers!" he announced playfully.

"Yeah!" the two girls yelled together.

Ralph chuckled and held out a clenched fist. "Top shelf!"

"Top shelf!" the glitches replied, jumping up high to reach Ralph's fist, and each punched his with their own tiny one.

They landed on the ground, beaming, and Vanillary smiled up at the Bad Guy, green eyes glistening.

"Thank you, Ralph," was all that she said.

But for Ralph ... that was enough.


End file.
